Left Behind
by QueenoftheFanfiction
Summary: What happens to the families left behind when Addie leaves the apartment and Lizzy the car? What happens to the friends left behind? This is the life of the Fawkes family and the Jones. Side story to the "Places" series, please read "The Place we Belong" and "Lies" before.


**Yo my people! This is a side story for my "Places" series, please read "The Place we Belong" and "Lies" before reading this. Thanks!**

* * *

Riza hadn't been so distressed in her life. Not in the war, not on her first date, and definitely not when Addison had first slipped into a coma. Addie was missing. For a week now.

She'd been missing since the car crash involving the two siblings that went to her school. The youngest sibling- Elizabetta was her name- had been missing alongside her 16 year old niece. The older one had been in the hospital with a broken back. Know one knew what happened to the two teen girls.

Riza couldn't even compete with the joy that had filled her when her little niece had finally come out of a coma. She had been so happy. Then she learned that the 16 year old did remember anything from before the coma and wanted to be called Addie instead of Addison. A lot had changed in the not so little girl by then. Two months pasted and she had definitely known that Addie wouldn't be remembering anything. It was like Addie was a whole different person- she laughed and joked a lot more then she had.

But none of that mattered anymore. None of it. She was missing, no matter how many search parties Riza went on or how many missing posters. It actually surprised her how many friends Addie had made in their building. There was the cold woman that lived next to them that didn't miss a beat to join a search party. There was that womanizer Roy who handed out missing posters daily. The old nurse, Pinako Riza though her name was, would come over a lot and drink with the distressed aunt. There wasn't a person in the apartment building that didn't miss the smiling shaggy haired blonde teen.

There was a knock at the door and Riza got up to get it. Her boss had let her off work today. She wrenched open the door and standing in the door was was none other then Roy Pferd. "Hi, Roy," Riza mumbled out a greeting. She had been so, so tired lately and the eye patch had chaste her skin.

"Hi, may I come in?" he asked. He looked tired also, Riza noticed. She realized with a sudden jolt she wasn't the only one that was hit hard with the missing teen.

Riza nodded her consent and the black haired man stepped into the thresh hold. His tired eyes took in the small place. It's not like it was the first time he'd been into the Fawkes apartment, but he had always been overwhelmed with Addison's optimism to actually notice anything. "Do you want any coffee or anything?" the aunt said as she made her way over to the small kitchen.

"Sure," his deep voice answered as he went over to help her. He was taken aback by the veteran's beauty. He'd only seen her with her hair in a bun but now the gold locks cascades down her shoulders in messy tangles. She was dressed in an over-sized tee shirt and pajama bottoms. It seemed like the woman simply didn't care anymore. Most men would be turned off by the black eye patch that was plastered onto her face but Roy found it to be a sign of strength. She was really brave. Battle scars.

Riza's hands shook as she poured the coffee into the two mugs. She hated being so _weak. _Roy came over quickly and took the pot way from her hands- his hand bumping against hers in the process. "Hey! I could have done that!" Riza argued, her mind drawn for a second from her missing niece.

"A lady shouldn't have to do this," he explained- earning a heated glare from the half blind woman.

"Just because I'm a woman doesn't make me any less useful!" she argued, only earned a chuckle from her companion.

He poured the coffee into the mugs, "that's not what I'm saying," he explained and she huffed in disbelief. "I miss her too," Riza looked at the ground at the mention of Addie, "so just let me do this for you."

Riza backed down, watching the taller man pour the hot drink. He handed her a cup and they sat down on the small couch. They talked about Addie. They talked about the glimmer in the back of her eyes that always caused you to believe that she was about to stick a fire cracker down your shirt. The way she loved pirates because they wouldn't have judged her about her disability. The under tone in her voice that told you that she was missing some one. How she even caused Oliver to smile at least once. They talked about how naive she was when it came to kissing and sex.

For once since Addie had gone missing, Riza could actually smile and Roy could feel a tiny bit of weight lifted off his shoulders.

* * *

A year later, Riza stared at the empty grave in front of her.

_Addison Jordan Fawkes_

_May 15, 1996 - November 23 2013_

_Daughter, Niece, Friend, Hero_

Her eyes were stuck on the _hero _part. She wouldn't have been standing her if her little disabled niece hadn't had to be as heroic as the hero's and pirates she saw on tv. If only...

She stepped back from the grave filled with air because they'd never found her, grabbing the blacked haired mans hand. "It's going to rain today," she heard from besides her. She looked at the clear sky, the kind of sky that Addie would have loved, then back at the man besides her. The rain-hating Roy Pferd had a drop of water falling down his cheek.

"Yes, yes it is," she answered, looking down at the fresh grass.

* * *

**Wow, right in the feels. Okay guys, since I'm going to assume that you've read "The Place we Belong" and "Lies" by now so you know what's happened there. The next chapter focuses on Lizzy's huge family. **

**Addie: Queen-chan doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist, just an Edward plush and my soul. **


End file.
